


Balconies

by ladyc2



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Koki leaving KAT-TUN angst, M/M, Ryo leaving NEWS angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/pseuds/ladyc2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kanjani8 throw KAT-TUN a party, Ryo and Ueda bond on the balcony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balconies

Ueda carefully picked his way through Yasu's crowded apartment towards the balcony doors. Perhaps some fresh air would help ease his growing irritation. It was nice of Kanjani8 to try and cheer them up by inviting them around to Yasu's place for drinks, but Ueda was not a big fan of pity parties in general, even less so now he was one of the ones being pitied. Normally he would have just said no, but this time he'd sucked it up and gone anyway, mostly in support of Kame, Nakamaru and Junno (who were way too polite to refuse an invitation even if they probably didn't really want to be here either). And for most of the night it had gone rather better than Ueda had expected. Koki's name hadn't come up much, but it also hadn't been the big white elephant in the room that everyone was avoiding mentioning that Ueda had been afraid would happen either. So he wasn't quite sure where this annoyance was really coming from.

He let out a breath of relief as he finally parted the curtains, pushed open the doors and stepped out onto the balcony, the cool breeze washing over him. It took him a few seconds to realise there was someone else on the balcony with him, leaning against the railing and staring out at the Tokyo skyline. Despite the shadows, it wasn't really difficult to figure out who the other party was. Ueda was sure Nishikido had been at the apartment when he'd arrived but had disappeared shortly afterwards. Ueda had assumed he must have left for some media commitments. _Had he really been hiding out here on the balcony all this time?_ The thought spiked Ueda's irritation even further, though again he wasn't sure why.

"So here you are," he bit out. "I was wondering where you'd gotten too. Are we so pathetic that it makes you too uncomfortable to even be in the same room as us?"

Ryo turned his head towards him. "Actually, I thought it might be the other way around," he replied wryly.

Ueda was a little baffled by Ryo's answer. "Did you just call yourself pathetic?"

"Shut up." Ryo retorted. 

_That was much more like it,_ Ueda thought, before Ryo sighed, turning back to look outwards again and adding,

"What I meant was I thought me being in there might make you uncomfortable."

"Why?"

Ryo didn't say anything for the longest time, and Ueda was beginning to wonder if he should repeat the question. He'd just opened his mouth to do so when Ryo finally mumbled in a voice so soft Ueda almost didn't hear it,

"Because I ditched my group too." 

_Oh._ Ueda had thought the pity party was inside but it turned out it had really been out here on the balcony all along; in the surprising form of Nishikido Ryo. 

"I think that situation's a little different." Ueda couldn't quite keep the sarcastic sneer out of his voice. 

"Is it? At the end of the day, you guys are down another member and so is NEWS. And, well, there's...," Ryo trailed off his gaze dropping down to his hands, but Ueda could fill in the gaps easily enough. _Akanishi._ And wasn't that just great. As if he needed to be reminded about that as well. 

"Well isn't that great. This isn't all about you Nishikido, it's our loss this time." 

"I know it's not about me. That's why I'm out here. I didn't want to draw attention." He sighed, pushing away from the railing. "Maybe I should just go." 

"Great plan," Ueda hissed back. "Storming out in a huff won't draw _any_ attention to yourself."

Ryo stopped, whirling around to face Ueda. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"What do I want?" Ueda asked incredulously. "What do I want? I want. I want. Damn it." He fisted his hands into Ryo's shirt, pulled him in and pressed his lips against the other man's. A small part of his mind let go of all the anger as he poured it all into kissing Ryo. _This._ This was what he wanted. No, needed.

 

Ryo, on the other hand, was taken completely by surprise by Ueda actions. Before he could make any sort of response though, Ueda broke the kiss and instead buried his head into Ryo's shoulder, his grip on Ryo's shirt not loosening in the slightest.

"What was that for?"

Instead of an answer, what sounded suspiciously like a partially muffled sob came from Ueda.

"Are you crying?" Ryo wasn't sure what it was he was supposed to be doing. Handling a crying Ueda wasn't exactly something he was at all prepared for; hell, handling a crying anyone was pretty much at the bottom of things he wanted to be doing, but Ueda of all people...

"Shut up," came Ueda's response.

"Isn't that my line?" he asked.

"I miss him. Why did he do that to us? It's not fair. They didn't have to fire him, did they?"

"Uh..." Ryo had no idea how to respond to Ueda's rapid fire questions. Koki's firing had come as a complete shock to everyone; it was such a rare event in the Jimusho. Of course, it didn’t seem like Ueda really was looking for an answer anyway, as he barrelled on.

"And you." Ueda sounded almost accusatory. "You're supposed to be inside, laughing at us and telling us to get over ourselves already."

Ryo was a little shocked. He knew he could be brusque sometimes but did Ueda really think he'd be that insensitive. "You really think I'd say something like that?" He couldn't help but ask.

Ueda sniffed, "Of course. You're a jerk. That's what jerks do."

"I see." He guessed Ueda really did see him that way. The thought bothered him.

"You know what I mean." Ueda replied, not really making things any clearer to Ryo's mind. "I need jerkiness right now. I need to be told it's not a big deal, and that we're being silly and overdramatic pretending it is. That we're KAT-TUN and even the idea that we can't make it without Koki is ridiculous. I need you to say that. I need." Ueda cut off abruptly and pushed his lips against Ryo's again. This time Ryo was a little more ready and he responded, opening up against the other man. 

When they finally parted, Ryo spoke up between shaky breaths, "I think you've got that pretty much covered."

"Idiot"

"Idiot?" Ryo asked. "Why am I the idiot? You're the one who needs to be told something you clearly already know."

Ueda rolled his eyes. "I should've stayed inside."

"But you _need_ me." Ryo pointed out.

"Like I need a hammer to the head, maybe," Ueda muttered but a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips gave him away.

"Well then, let me convince you,” Ryo murmured. This time he was the one to initiate the kiss, pulling Ueda to him and capturing his lips. Ueda's lips parted eagerly against Ryo's and their tongues intertwined. He brought a hand up and cupped the side of Ueda's head and used his other hand to manoeuvre Ueda around so he was pressed up against the balcony doors. He hoped Yasu's glass doors could take the weight of two fully grown men pressed against it. Not that Ryo particularly cared at the moment, except insofar as it would stop them from their current activities. Ryo's blood was quickly rushing south, and from the feel of it, Ueda was in a similar state. And Ryo wanted to feel, cursing the clothes that were between them.

"We should stop," Ueda panted out after they came up for air.

"Why?" Ryo groaned. He was quite happy to continue on. He ground his hips against the other man's to prove his point. Ueda moaned, kissing Ryo again and bucking his hips into Ryo's. After a few moments (not nearly enough in Ryo's mind) he pushed Ryo away a little, taking in huge gulps of air.

"Because making out on balconies is probably not the greatest idea in the world."

Ueda probably had a point there. "You're right," Ryo conceded, pulling back further. "Let's get out of here."

"Won't that cause a stir, if we leave together? I thought you didn't want to be the centre of attention?"

"Yes, but this will be the good kind of attention. Your idiot group mates will forget all about their troubles when they get an eyeful of this." And they would get an eyeful. There was no way anyone looking at the two of them wouldn't realise exactly what they'd been doing out here on the balcony.

Ueda bit his lip, trying not to laugh. "Your ego is bigger than Yuichi's nose."

Ryo snorted with laughter. "Maybe not that big. C'mon let's go."

And with that he opened the balcony doors and pulled Ueda through to say their goodbyes.


End file.
